Tick Tock
by joellen818
Summary: Every woman and witch hears at some point in their life that their biological clock is ticking. Hermione's is ticking a lot faster and Ron is dragging his feet. What happens when love and friendship intertwine? Can she have the life she wants with the brother of the man she is expected to be with? Starts RxH headed FxH. This is my first HP fic.*Not DH compliant
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting at the dinner table watching her fiance eat his dinner. As always Ron was too busy stuffing his face to realize she had not touched her food. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention and asked, "Ron, do you think now would be a good time to talk about having children?"

Ron shocked choked on the bite in his mouth before answering incredulously, "Now? Really? Don't you think it's a bit soon? We've only been together a few years."

A few years in this instance meant 10. They had been together since their kiss at the Battle of Hogwarts, and they had been engaged for 3 years. Although Hermione believed that had more to do with getting Mrs. Weasley off Ron's back for a while than an actual want to marry her. Now she was being pestered about wedding planning constantly by Molly, who while kind hearted, had no clue that her son was the reason all plans eventually fell through.

As if this wasn't hard enough to deal with on her own Hermione was sick. She had a type of ovarian cancer that could claim her life if not removed. It was caught in a late stage and only a complete hysterectomy could save her. Luckily in the magical world they were able to apply a stasis spell on the tumors and give her more time. She had 5 years to have her children and then the opportunity would be gone. She got the news when she was 23, she is 27 now and only has a year left.

Hermione simply nodded her head to Ron's reply and then took her untouched plate into the kitchen before going upstairs to bed. Her fiance would no doubt be up for hours yet and she could grieve in peace.

No sooner than the door shut behind her the tears fell down her face. It takes 40 weeks to bring a baby to term and she had 52, if Ron didn't change his mind in the next 3 months she would never have a child.

A few hours later Hermione woke up, realizing that she had cried herself to sleep. Ron was no where to be found in their bedroom. 'He must have fallen asleep in the den again.' She looked at the clock and realized that it was only 10 pm, she decided that it wasn't too late to go visit a friend and apparated away.

With a soft pop Hermione appeared in the twin's joke shop and spotted George doing the books at the register. "Hey George have you seen Fred around?"

"Every time I look in the mirror," he replied with out looking up. Hermione let out a weak laugh and the joke which caught his attention. When he looked up at her and saw her red-rimmed eyes he said, "Go on to the back, tell him not to worry about whatever he is working on I'll handle it. Just grab him and go on up to the flat."

"Thanks George."

She walked through the shop and past the beaded curtain that was charmed to conceal any and all that lay beyond it's border. Hunched over a bubbling cauldron Fred was muttering to himself.

"Fennel seed or Porcupine quills? Fennel would last longer, but Porcupine would make the reaction stronger."

"Who says you can't use both? Just use half of what you were going to use of each," Hermione interupted.

"Brilliant Mya! What would I do with out you?" He proceeded to follow her instructions before putting a stasis spell on it and finally looking up at the woman beside him. What he saw shocked him, the once vibrant and confident woman was now pale, thin, and looked like she had cried herself to death.

"Mya! What happened? Are you alright?"

She barely shook her head before tears started falling and she launched herself into his arms. "Freddie, I don't know what to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fred held the weeping woman in his arms stunned. He didn't know what to do. Luckily his twin as always came to the rescue. George walked through the door and quietly pointed to the flat above his head. Fred nodded before gently navigating Hermione to the stairs. When he realized that getting her to walk would be near impossible he reached down and scooped her legs into one of his arms before carrying her up the stairs. Her face was buried in his neck as she sobbed, and the only thing he could do was whisper to her that all would be well, and that he would fix it.

Once they were in the flat Fred tried to lay her on the couch and get her something to drink but she clutched him even tighter and begged him not to leave. "Please Freddie, just hug me." What else was he to do but comply to her wishes. He sat on the couch and cuddled her into his lap not saying a word just lending her all of the comfort his presence could provide.

After about half an hour Hermione was calm enough to speak, and when she did the secret she had kept from everyone but her fiance came barreling out. "Freddie, I'm sick."

"Mya why didn't you tell me! Come on we will floo straight to St. Mungos!"

"It wont help. I have already been."  
"What? When? Mya what the hell is going on you're scaring me love."

Hermione proceeded to tell him what had been going on for the past four years. Everything from her illness to Ron's corrupting the wedding each time it was planned, and his mother's disappointment every time it was put off. Fred remained silent through out her explination but the expressions on his face said it all. He was worried and scared for her, these feelings soon turned to anger with her next comment.

"The worst part is Fred, he KNOWS. He knows what this means to me and how bad I want it. I have a month to get pregnant before it is too late. I love him but if this is too much for him I need to know. It's getting to be too much for me!"

"Are you thinking about leaving him?"

"I dunno Freddie, I just dunno."

"He is a right arse for doing this to you. I hate to say it Mya but maybe you are better off without him. Besides you can still use that muggle thing EVF."

Hermione chuckled, "It's IVF, Fred, and I don't want a complete stranger to be my baby's father."

Fred was silent for a few minutes. Hermione could tell he was deep in thought and debating what his next words would be. "What if it didn't have to be?"

"What do you mean? Who else would have a child with me?"  
"Me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Sorry for the long wait you guys! I have no excuse so on with the show!**

"Me, Hermione. I would do it in a heart beat, and by now you can surely say we aren't strangers. Hell if it weren't for George you would easily be my best mate! It's not as if I didn't fancy you for years!"

"Fred, stop joking. I know you are trying to make me feel better but stop please. I don't need to be getting false hope."

Fred was instantly still, "What part of that do you think is a lie Mya? The part where I said I would willingly be the father of your child or where I said I fancied you? One is as equally true as the other. If it hadn't been for Ron's crush on you I would have asked you out after the Battle of Hogwarts. Nothing like having your prat brother save you from a falling wall to get your priorities straight. The second Percy pulled me out of that rubble all I saw was you carrying those hangs through the corridor searching for Harry."

Hermione shook her head not saying anything but not relinquishing her grip on the twin. Fred sighed at her stubbornness. "Mya I know it is a lot to hear right now given everything and I am not expecting a response on my feelings, I know you are happy with Ron. But try to put everything else aside for now and think about YOU for once. Do you want to have a baby?"

She nodded, still not speaking. "I want you to know that I am here for you if want me. I understand not wanting a stranger to father your child, and I can understand if my feelings complicated things for you. I am sorry that it came out the way it did. If nothing else I'm sure George would volunteer."

Finally Hermione spoke, "He might." Taking the opportunity to lighten the mood Fred carried on with, "Even if he is the uglier twin." A smile was the only response he got, and after a few minutes of companionable silence Hermione stood up. "Thanks Freddie, I'm sorry for coming over like this but I knew if nothing else you would make me laugh."

"Mya, you are welcome here anytime. You know that. And I want you to know that I am serious about helping you, at least think about it ok?"

"You know me too well, I was about to say that I needed time to think, about everything. No matter what though I will still be around I promise." And with a hug to her friend's neck she disapperated home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Hermione arrived home she noticed that the light in the kitchen was on. Curious she went in there to find a note on the table.

_Hermione, _

_Gone on Auror mission. Didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Be back in a couple months._

_Love Ron_

Perfect, just bloody perfect. The brunette scoffed at the note and crumbled it into a ball. The likelihood of this being an ordinary mission was slim; knowing Ron he had requested the mission to keep from having to discuss children again. Not only that but he hadn't bothered to try to say goodbye; she hadn't been home for hours and the ink was still wet on the note.

Feeling defeated she turned off the light and trudged up to her room and collapsed onto the bed, mentally and physically exhausted. Hermione tossed and turned for hours unable to get much rest. Finally, around 4 in the morning she sat straight up from the light sleep she had entered and said, "I deserve better than this! I'm done waiting on him to grow up and act like the grown man he is supposed to be."

Hermione jumped out of bed, flicked on the lights and began packing. With a few waves of her wand her wardrobe was empty as was her dresser and bookshelf. Everything had been packed away into a small suitcase with the undetectable extension and featherweight charms she was so fond of using. After a trip into the bathroom to collect her toiletries Hermione was done packing her things from upstairs. With newfound conviction and a plan of action she got back into her bed and fell into a deep and restful sleep. In the morning she would collect her dishes and photos from downstairs, eat breakfast and move out. Where she would go, Hermione had no idea, but she wasn't worried. Tomorrow is a new day after all.

_A.N. Sorry about the long wait for such a short chapter I am preparing for finals and have been focusing more on my studies than my writing however I am bound and determined to make it up to you! There will be a new chapter uploaded today as well as tomorrow. Hope this makes up for my tardiness, Love Jo~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tomorrow was a new day alright. Hermione woke with sound of an owl tapping at her bedroom window. When she let the poor creature in out of the morning chill she noticed the letter in its beak had the ministry seal.

'I wonder what Kingsley wants?'

As she had no treats to give the owl for it's early morning venture she pet it's head and thanked it. As the owl flew away Hermione tore into the letter and read:

_To Miss H. Granger,_

_Regarding the events the war against Voldemort and your heroism at the Battle of Hogwarts the Wizegmont has decided to offer you the position of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. _

_Originally it was decided to offer you a spot in Magical Law Enforcement in the Auror Department. However, reviewing your recent statement to the public about your hopes for a violence and horror free life we decided to offer you a more calm and welcoming position. _

_Should you choose to accept you will report to work this Monday April 29__th__. Professional work robes are required except on Fridays when should you be working you are allowed to wear whatever you wish as long as it abides by the common decency rule which states, "Should you not wish to see your grandparents wearing it then you should not wear it to work."_

_Please respond accordingly within the next three days. An owl will return to you should you accept with a package containing information on your roles as Senior Undersecretary and what you will be responsible for. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

_M.O.M._

_PS) Please accept Miss Granger, you have no idea of the mess that pink wretch left me in. _

_PPS) Hope to see you at the next Weasley dinner!_

Hermione smiled as she set the letter down. Not only was she getting a new job; it appeared that finally all of the devastation by Voldemort had been put to rest. The wizarding world was moving on and healing.

In Diagon Alley George woke up to see his brother had never made it to his bedroom across the hall. Padding through the hall he saw his twin sitting in the living room with his head in his hands.  
"Fred, you ok? What happened last night? I came up after closing the shop and neither of you were here."

Slowly Fred looked up and George saw his red-rimmed eyes. "George. I screwed up."

Sitting across the room in a chair George simply said, "It's about time you told her."


	6. Chapter 6

This will be deleted as soon as I have a new chapter to put up..

Guest,

I understand that everyone has their own opinions and that you have every right to dislike my work. However, had you actually read the story you would understand that a) Hermione isn't cheating she hasn't even made a decision, b) Ron was not "being a man" and providing for them he was being a little boy and running away from his problems, c) Fred never asked her to leave Ron for him all he did was tell her that he would be willing to be a sperm donor.

Before you respond back to this with something along the lines of "how do you know?" or "that isn't the way they are in the books/movies" remember this is FANfiction, and I am writing it. What I don't understand is if you hate what the characters are doing so much why did you read another chapter and comment on it as well?

-Jo~

PS. To my other readers and followers I apologise for the false chapter here but I needed to handle this. Also as a side note, my laptop has been acting wonky for a few days and I am going to have to take it in to be looked at hopefully it will be fixed soon. So until then, hope you have enjoyed the ride so far and if you want to feel free to check out my others stories! Have a great week!


End file.
